Kingdom Hearts: Sealed Fates
by BladesofRyuu
Summary: After the events of Organization XIII And the Heartless Invasion Sora is at peace at last. Or is he? 13 Heroes Sealed by Fate will rise...Blades will clash and Adventure will be made! KH: Sealed Fates! Read more inside! R AND R! OCS/PARINGS INCLUDED!
1. Prologue

**_Yo People! I've been planning this Fanfiction for along time. I'm finally putting it in action! Enjoy the Prologue and the Series! :D_**

**_Author Notes are at the bottom of the chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix/Disney and Final Fantasy is owned by Square Enix. PLEASE DON'T SUE!_**

* * *

**_~PROLOGUE~_**

_Heroes sealed by fate…_

_God like weapons…_

_The Keyblade…A mysterious weapon…With origins unknown…Able to unlock and lock the hearts of people and worlds. So many people have tried to learn the secrets…All have failed…Instead they caused chaos…The x-blade…The heartless invasions…The creation of Nobodies…These people were all defeated by the Keyblade wielders…But the effect they made on the worlds still lingers…In fact all the people that caused damage on the worlds…Are all different people…But at the same time they are the same person…The story behind that is a most mysterious tale…Xehanort…A name everyone knows…The person who cast himself to the Darkness creating his Heartless Ansem Seeker of Darkness who stole Ansem the wise's(A great and wise scientist as his name implies.) name. And his Nobody Xemnas, Who created Organization XIII. But nobody knows who he was before his current state…He never used to be a young man with silver hair. He used to be a old Keyblade master by the name Master Xehanort, He wanted to know the secrets of the sacred Keyblade war that took place centuries ago. But to do that he had to forge a blade called the x-blade. To do that he needed Ventus, A boy who's heart was stripped from darkness, To form back with his Darkside Vanitas, Thus creating the x-blade that will unlock the secrets of Kingdom Hearts and the Keyblade War. Though thanks to his friends Terra and Aqua who were his close friends in training with Master Eraqus, a wise Keyblade master, Ventus stopped the forge of the x-blade. But at the price of his heart. He entered a coma-like state because his heart was fractured. Aqua then took him to the Land of Departure and no one saw them again. As for Terra he engaged in a battle against Master Xehanort, Terra won in the end but Master Xehanort had a plan, He unlocked his heart from his body and possessed Terra who tried to block his heart with his Armor but failed. Terra was then transformed into the Xehanort we know today._

_The Story ends there…_

_10 Years later the worlds started to fall into Darkness and the Heartless(Beings who search for hearts of light. They are hearts who have gave into the darkness.) began to rise. Though 2 kids on a far away island world called Destiny Islands, Came to the rescue and saved the worlds from Darkness and Defeated Ansem Seeker of Darkness who was behind this. Their names were Sora and Riku. Though Riku was possessed by the Darkness and Ansem SOD he still played a big role in saving the worlds. Along with Sora and riku there was Kairi a girl with a pure heart of light. The 7__th__ princess of hearts. She was captured by Maleficent a witch who wanted the 7 princess hearts to open the way to Kingdom Hearts and Internal darkness. Though she realized Kairis heart was actually inside of Sora who later gave up his Heart and Body to save Kairi and wake her up. In the end Ansem SOD was defeated and Kingdom Hearts was sealed thanks to Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, And King Mickey._

_But that wasn't the end of their journey…_

_There were many journeys that came after this one…_

_You will learn more as you continue to read…_

_Don't think about stopping…_

_Cause you're a part of this story too…_

_You all are…_

_Because this next story is the biggest story of all…_

_The Reconnection…Begins…_

_Now…_

_13 Heroes sealed by fate…They will come together and save us all…Who these people are? You will have to find out for your self._

_This is…_

_Kingdom Hearts: Sealed Fates._

* * *

**How was it huh? xD Pretty epic so far? Nah i'm just starting so idk if it'll be very...Epic...lol Now if you'll notice I only said the names of 6 of the Heroes. But! There is 11 Heroes sealed by fate. I wonder who those heroes are huh? :P Well I will tell you this. 3 of them are OC(Original Characters.) Okay hm...What else should I say...Oh yeah!**

**Parings are included in this Fanfic. No slash! I don't do yaoi! lol Or yuri... I've already got the parings set up so nobody really needs to suggest any...**

**Ohhh yeah! If you would like to be in my Fanfiction please in your review make a application with...**

**Your...**

**Name: ?**

**Age: ?**

**Gender: ?**

**Personality: ?**

**Weapon: ?**

**Please describe you'r oc's outfit as much as you can!**

**Background Story: ?**

**Location: -Enter World Here.- (YOU DON'T HAVE TO JUST BE ON ONE WORLD YOU CAN BE A WANDERER TOO! Wow Wanderer is a real word? My spell checker isn't saying its misspelled o.o... Weird...I'm so dumb xD.)**

**Evil or Good?**

**Okay I think thats all I need...If I think of anything i'll update with something :/**

**Hope you all enjoy this series!**


	2. Chapter 1: New Events

**_Well I wasn't actually going to upload this for awhile but... What the heck eh? xD Yeah this chapter isn't very long sorry about that. But hope its epic anyway! Enjoy the first Chapter of Sealed Fates!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Or Final Fantasy! _**

* * *

**_Chapter 1..._**

It was in the middle of the night, Well nobody really knew that being that the sky always looked like the sun was setting 24 hours a day. But it was still in the middle of the night. A Mysterious Tower as tall as anything in the world was sitting on a lone island far away from the town., Hidden from everyone. The only way to get here was to take a mysterious train that only showed up certain times. A odd looking creature was approaching the entrance to the tower, A Mouse in fact

"Gee I wonder what Master Yen Sid will say when he finds out about this…" The Mouse mumbled to himself.

Inside the tower a elder wizard man is sitting on a large throne like chair, A former keyblade master Yen Sid.

"Mickey, Come in." The former master said with a deep voice.

"Yen Sid, Sir!" The mouse said as he walked in to the room.

Yen Sid, "What is it, Mickey?"

Mickey, "We've finally found out were Ven's heart is!" Recently King Mickey has been recoding a journal of Sora's first adventure, But to do so he created a data world from the journal, Along with a Data Sora and Data versions of almost everyone. He found out Ventus' heart was inside of the real Sora.

Yen Sid, "Is that so? So now the only one left is Terra… We already know where Aqua currently is…"

Yen Sid started stroking his long gray beard as he talked. Yen Sid, "Then next, I wonder what Xehanort is doing…"

Mickey, "Heh?" The Mouse said as he jumped up in surprise. Mickey, "I thought Sora defeated his Heartless and Nobody!"

Yen Sid, "Yes, Those two certainly disappeared… But, For those two to have disappeared, it means that the true form, Xehanort, has been restored.

Mickey, "That… That's impossible!"

Yen Sid, "Not really… If one frees the heart that was taken by the heartless, and annihilates the flesh that had become the Nobody, the two will become one once again… Which means…"

The Return of Master Xehanort…

Mickey, "So, he's taking some kind of Action?"

Yen Sid, "Yes… And he won't be alone this time Either…"

Mickey, "Heh…?"

Yen Sid, "It seems he has some new allies. New and Old."

Mickey: "New and old…?"

Yen Sid, "Yes… We will need more help this time… Sora and Riku as they are now isn't strong enough… We need more then just one Keyblade Master."

Mickey, "One…? Oh you mean me!"

Yen Sid, "Yes, I was also talking about Aqua."

Mickey, "What in earth…" The mouse suddenly spotted a weird formation in the sky. A Faint Rainbow and a Lone Star.

Yen Sid, "When Sora and Riku come here… We will have a mark of mastery test…"

* * *

_**Elsewhere…**_

Sitting on a forever dark beach… A Teenager girl with a beautiful body and shiny blue hair sits here wondering if she'll be stuck here forever…

"Its been almost 12 years… Even though its felt like its only been a few hours… I've not aged a bit either…" The bluenette sighed to her self. "Huh…?" She said as she saw a man in a black cloak approach her. "Its you again…"

"Again…? We've never met before…" The man in a black cloak said in reply.

"Oh… It isn't him… Your voice is different from his…" The bluenette said realizing she had said assuming he was the person she talked to before.

"Are you trapped here also? I got stuck here during a accident… A accident I can't recall properly…" The cloaked figure said silently. "Well I will be on my way…" The cloaked figure then walked away not saying another word.

"What a strange man… He didn't even ask for my name…" The bluenette started staring out at the dark sea once more… Wondering if she's doomed here forever…

_Not for long though… She and the others will all be reconnected… Cause everyone…_

_Is Sealed by Fate…

* * *

_

**_Back at Yen Sid's tower..._**

Yen Sid, "Mickey when you bring Sora and Riku here I need you to go on a little mission..."

Mickey, "What is it Yen Sid, Sir?"

Yen Sid, "I need you to go to the Realm of Darkness..."

Mickey, "Huh...? Why?"

Yen Sid, "I need you to find Aqua and try to bring her back to the Realm of Light."

Mickey, "Oh! Um...Sure Yen Sid i'll see what I can do!"

Yen Sid, "Good we need all we can get... For the battle thats about to happen... I can see it..."

_Xehanort isn't done with his Kingdom Hearts plans..._

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Soo... How was it? xD Not very long i'm still real sorry about that. I didn't want to have this chapter that long. Also Bluenette is a cool word you might see people call Aqua in fanfictions I thought I would also call her it cause...I don't know I like the word XD Please Rate and Review, This might not be the best but I tried real hard! And yeah I know I only upped the Prologue like a few days ago but the prologue has been completed for awhile now XD ^^; I never got around to uploading it cause of Christmas.**_

_**Anyway please rate and review. I might do some small sections after each chapter but we'll see once I get the rest of the chapters going XD**_


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Islands

_**KINGDOM HEARTS: SEALED FATES CHAPTER 2**_

* * *

_I've done so many wrong things…My friends…I've failed them…He…He's got full control of my body now…He's also taken all the Darkness from my heart…My heart is now fractured…I don't have much light left…Wait…Whats that?_

A bright light started to shine in front of the lost heart. Taking him to a mysterious place, A round stage with a photo of a boy with long white hair sleeping while holding a dark looking keyblade that looks like the wing of a bat but with red and dark blue colors, They key part of the blade is the wing of a angel while the handle is a mix between a demon's wing and a angel's wing.

_Where…Am I…_

"Your in my heart." The voice of a mature teenager boy answered. "What are you doing in my heart?" A tall buff boy appeared with long white hair looking exactly like boy on the platform.

_I don't know…I was wandering…For so long…And I found my way here…Wait…I see it now…You're my successor…_

"What…What do you mean? Wait…I remember a boy coming to the island with brown hair…He was the one who gave me the Keyblade! How did you find your way into my heart?" The boy answered in surprise.

_I see now…That's why it brought me to your heart. Cause you hold a piece of me. You hold my ability to wield the keyblade…but why does the keyblade look like that?_

"I don't know it just looks like that. It fits me. Because I walk the path of dawn." The boy replied.

_I see…You're a spitting image of me…And at the same time a spitting image of…him…Xehanort…_

"Xehanort? He was the one who possessed me as a heartless!" The boy yelled in surprise.

_I see that…Xehanort…He turned himself into a Heartless and Nobody…I have all the memorys of him now…I remember the pain he put everyone through…_

"How do you have his memorys?"

_Because…He took over my body…We fought and fought over and over the possesion of my body…Our hearts clashed…And I failed…My heart and soul were rejected from my body…And Xehanort became whole again…But I didn't get my full heart back…I only got my light back. Sadly I only have a bit of my light left. He took all my Darkness._

"Xehanort…Does that mean he has returned?"

_Yes…I must go back to sleep…I'm to weak…_

"Stay In my heart! My heart will help yours heal!"

_Thank you…_

_Aqua…Ventus…I'll be back soon…If my heart sleeps and heals…Then all I need is to find my armor…I can be in there temporary…Then…I'll get my heart back and save you both!_

_**Elsewhere…**_

* * *

_My new adventure is going to start soon…I need to reconnect those connected to me!_

_But…I don't want to leave Kairi this time…I…I worked so hard to get her back…I'm such a idiot I acted like she meant nothing to me! When she means everything to me…I…Love her…Wait…I have a idea!_

"She really means a lot to you. You and Kairi remind me of Me and…The girl I cant remember…" A voice butted into Sora's dream.

Sora, "Ugh Roxas you don't have to butt into everything I think about!"

Roxas, "Can't help it you think to loud."

Sora, "Well you hear to much! Your ears are to big!"

Roxas, "And yours aren't?"

Sora, "You have a point…"

Roxas, "You should train Kairi."

Sora, "That's…That's perfect! She wont have to worry about being attacked then cause she'll be able to fight them…And she'll be able to come with me! Thank you so much Roxas!"

Roxas, "Anytime So-…" Roxas then collapsed to the ground holding his head tight. "Uggghhh….AARRRGGHHH!" Roxas started screaming as the pain of flying images started flying around the place.

Sora, "What…what is this?"

Roxas's cloths suddenly changed. They were similar to his Twilight Town cloths but one side of the coat was white and one side was dark. He has a piece of armor on his left arm and two black straps across his chest with a werid symbol on the middle.

Sora, "Roxas…?"

"I…I remember so much stuff…Uggghh…Its so painful but I…I remember who I am!" The blonde hair boy replied in pain.

Sora, "Huh…? You're my nobody right?"

"I am…But at the same time I have a heart of my own…My name is…Ventus…My true name…My heart was released when your heart was…And while it created your nobody my heart changed your body to look just like mine…I remember it all…"

Sora, "I don't understand this!"

Everything then went blank…And Sora woke up…

_**On Destiny Islands…**_

* * *

"Sora you're dosing off again!" A girl's voice was then heard.

"HUH? Oh…!" Sora said as he suddenly snapped out of his day dream. "Sorry, Kairi, Riku, Hahaha I was doesing off as usual…" Sora then started laughing.

Riku, "This is pretty normal for you."

Sora, "Says you! You're also dosing off a lot!"

Kairi, "You two are ridicules…" The three started to laugh as they looked off at the sunset.

Sora, "My new journey starts soon…Riku and I have a big quest ahead of us…"

Kairi, "Yeah…You're leaving me again…It doesn't matter know we'll still be with each other…"

Sora, "Kairi…" Sora said as he turned to look at her. "I want you to come with me this time."

Riku, "WHAT? Sora that's putting her in danger!"

Sora, "She won't be cause one I'm going to be there with her two I'm going to be teaching her how to use her Keyblade!"

Kairi, "Huh…You were going to teach me?"

Sora, "Yeah so you can come with me!"

Kairi, "So…Oh sora!" Kairi said as she suddenly hugged sora. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" _He actually wants me to come!_

Sora, "Ack…Its no problem Kairi. And anyway we were all going to originally travel the worlds together anyway right? This is our time!"

Riku, "Your right…Sora what's up with you and this sudden new idea? Its odd for you to come up with something this brilliant." Riku chuckled as he talked.

Sora, "Awe come on I've had my moments!" Sora started chuckling as well.

Kairi, "So you'll start teaching me tomorrow?"

Sora, "Of course! I have a week before we have to go!"

Kairi, "Okay!" _Thank you Sora…You really do like me don't you?_

The two then looked off into the sunset...Because this up coming week will be the the last time they sit here like this for a long time...

_**~To Be Continued.**_

* * *

_**How was it huh? xD I worked for days on this! Hope you all enjoyed it! I don't have much else to say...Ohh yeah I'm going to be adding some new sections after each chapter...I might do the first new section in chapter 3 or 4...We'll see...anyway R and R please! Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**~BladesofRyuu**_


	4. Chapter 3: The training begins!

_Sometimes…You just have to keep moving…Even if you have no clue who you are you have to keep going…That's what I go by…I'll keep searching for the secrets about my self…But for some reason it feels like part of me is somewhere else…Why?_

_**Kingdom Hearts: Sealed Fates Chapter 3**_

In the town where the sun is always setting…A young mysterious boy is seen walking through the sand lot of Twilight Town.

"Hmmm…Nobody should see me here…" The young teen said.

Suddenly the boy takes out a star like object out of his pocket.

"This better work this time…" The boy said before he closed his eyes. Then he started to glow and then POOF! He disappeared like nothing was ever there.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Yo sora!" Riku said as he approached Sora who was sitting on the trio's favorite tree. "Why didn't you tell me you were on the island?"

"Hey Riku. I'm just waiting for Kairi." The spiky haired boy said in reply.

"What so you can kiss her?" Riku said while making a kissie face,

"Oh come on Riku! That jokes getting old!"

"I know you love her. Why don't you just say it to her?" Riku started laughing.

"I…I don't know its not the right time…Not now…" Sora said quietly.

"Why don't you two start it off by sharing a Paopu fruit?"

"Well yeah I was going to do that…Um…Well I'm going to see if I can find Kairi I want to start her training. See ya later Riku." Sora said as he walked off.

"Later." Riku replied.

Riku suddenly looked over at the waterfall. "You can come out now. Why were you listening to us?"

A man in a black cloak similar to the Organization XIII's cloaks appeared in front of the waterfall.

"I'm only here to see what I'm going to be up against in the future. And as far as I know you people are weak. Letting love cloud your simple minds. You people are almost as weak as my true self. Heh he's the biggest softie out there." The man in the cloak speaked in a voice that sounded awfully like a teenagers.

"What do you know?" Riku yelled in reply. "Were perfectly fine the way we are! And who is this "real self" of yours!"

"You don't need to know. He's not worth it. Be warned, Your lifes are going to end soon. At the hands of the master! The master of Kingdom Hearts!"

"There is no Master of Kingdom Hearts! You're in over your head if your trying to control it!"

"Oh its not me. Its my master. Master…Xehanort…" The man replied in a slow sounding voice.

"Xe…Xehanort? No way! Me and Sora beat his ass into next century!" Riku started to run to the mysterious figure. "What ever your planning I'm stopping it now! Get off our island!" Riku summoned his way to the dawn keyblade and started charging at the figure.

"Anger is also something you shouldn't let over power your mind. Control it. Goodbye" The mysterious figure disappeared into nothing.

"Grrrr…Who was that!" Riku yelled as he de summoned his keyblade.

_**Meanwhile with Sora and Kairi…**_

"Hello, My young apprentice." Sora said as he bowed to Kairi having problems holding back a laugh.

"Wow Sora don't have to be so formal." Kairi said with a giggle. "Sooo…Lets go down to the beach!"

"Alright race you there! I'm going to start you off with a wooden sword! By the way…I'M ALREADY HAVE WAY THERE!" Sora said while he was running.

"Damn it Sora!" Kairi yelled as she chased after Sora.

_**At the Beach…**_

"Ha beat you!" Kairi said as she reached the beach first.

"Un…Unbelieveable I was already half way there when you started…" Sora said panting.

"Should we begin training?" Kairi asked,

"Yeah take one of these." Sora gave a wooden sword to Kairi. "Now first we need to get you a good holding position for your Keyblade. I use mine like this." Sora held his keyblade in the way he did in many of his adventures. "Like this!"

"Ohhh…Um…Lets see…I'm going to try it your way!" Kairi held the wooden sword in the same way as Sora. "Hmmm…No…Wait I know…" Kairi then held the wooden sword in a way similar to the mysterious Number 14 of Organization XIII. "Yeah this works!"

"Alright now…You know the basic swings right?" Sora asked impressed.

"Yup!"

"Alright lets get training!"

_**Meanwhile in a Desert like City…**_

A sudden light blinded the entire city of Agrabah and a teenage boy appeared.

"Huh…This isn't where I wanted to go…Damn Star Shard! Ohh well. This place sure is dusty." The teenage boy said in between coughs. "Guess I'm stuck here for awile."

_**In the Realm of Darkness…**_

"I feel it…Ventus…I'll be there for you soon…" Aqua said looking at her Wayfinder which was glowing slightly. "I'm going to get out of here…I was proven that a wile ago…"

_**Flash Back…**_

A path of pure darkness…That's the road this girl is taking as she finds her self at shock when her Wayfinder starts glowing heavily.

"Huh…? Whats this…WHA!" Aqua yelled as the light blinded her.

Suddenly a portal to the realm of light appeared but it wasn't long before the darkness closed it.

"That…That was strange…So there is a way out…Ventus…I'm coming…You too Tera. Wherever you are…" Aqua said in shock.

_**Back in the present…**_

"I'll finally wake you Ventus…And we'll be together again…And maybe I'll finally let you know how I feel…Why did I fall in love with you instead of Terra…I will never know…I really don't care…Ven…" Aqua said softly.

A tall buffed man in a cloak watched Aqua as she talked.

"Ventus huh? So he's still out there. I have no purpose for him anymore anyway. He was a failed attempt. Now I have someone else…I have his friends body too…All to myself…And all my memories from being a heartless and nobody…No memories of him. Just mine…My plans are coming into action…" The man said as he walked off.

_**To Be Continued.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alright! After so long i've finally updated! XD I really put all my effort into this. Hope the plot is getting better ;P Oh right um Sora will you continue this I gotta go do something.

Sora: Why me?

Me: Cause I said so! .

Sora: Fine...Alright we won't be starting the new sections today but we will tell you about one of them. This one is going to be crazy -_-; Its called Kingdom Mail you send us fanmail with any question you want and one of us will answer it :/ Kairi says its fun but I have a feeling i'm going to get asked weird stuff...Anyway you can ask any anything in other words. Like you could ask Demyx something really weird and he'll probably answer it or something. Its pretty fun...I guess...xD

Riku: Am I going to get Fangirls asking me to sign my face on there hands or something?

Kairi: You forgot to say 'Again' Riku.

Riku: T_T

Sora: Anyway hope you enjoyed this...Wait...Isn't this already a new section? Where the cast of KH: SF talks random crap? DAMN IT ZACH!

Me: You called?

Sora: YOU SAID THERE WASN'T GOING TO BE A NEW SECTION THIS CHAPTER BUT WERE ALREADY DOING ONE RIGHT NOW!

Me: ...Uhhh...I'M INNOCENT! -Hides.-

Sora: Anyway hope you enjoyed ^.^

Xehanort: -Grins.- I got more of a spot in this chapter.

Sora: Who cares -_-

Xehanort: I DO!


End file.
